


当德布劳内表示不赞同的时候德布劳内在想什么

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：时间线是切尔西对阵马尔默后，极短简介：对阿扎尔遇到热情球迷送出球衣的举动德布劳内冷静地表示了不赞同
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	当德布劳内表示不赞同的时候德布劳内在想什么

01.

“我不赞同你那个行为，你是在鼓励球迷替安保人员增加工作量。”

已经结束用餐的德布劳内向还在吞咽鸡块的阿扎尔说，因为事发突然并且话题进行了极为诡异地跳跃，对方抖着肩膀呛了一下，于是德布劳内趁机面无表情地将他面前的碗碟收走。

“凯文，你干嘛收走我的碗！”阿扎尔只顾着吃的脑袋里还没想到德布劳内忽然提起的是什么事，目前对他来说最重要的是喂饱自己，哀怨地盯着弗莱芒人，举起刀叉抗议。

“晚餐时间已经结束了，艾登，少吃点对你没坏处。”

德布劳内对瓦隆人撅起小嘴皱起眉头的样子不为所动，秉持着自己做的菜谁也不能浪费的理念用只是稍稍超出规定摄入热量的决心把阿扎尔碗里剩下的菜吃掉后，勾起嘴角对发蒙的阿扎尔冷冷一笑，端起其余的碗径直走向了厨房。

不对劲，阿扎尔被对方的笑弄得不寒而栗，马上放下刀叉，却不怎么敢跟上他，再晃荡到那个人身边绝对意味着凯文牌火药桶的引爆，要知道刚刚连他在餐桌上讨食百试百灵的委屈表情都完全失效了，不能再冒险，他偷偷瞥了一眼厨房里笼罩着无形的低气压和低气压的源头，后知后觉地意识到德布劳内肯定又在生气，怎么回事，到底那里又戳到他的暴脾气了？

“啊——”

阿扎尔恍然大悟，这时候才想起德布劳内对他冷不防说的那句话，不赞同我那个行为？是指向球迷送出球衣么？原来是这个，不过俱乐部不都是要求服务球迷的么，只是送出球衣而已，他想，德布劳内遇到这样的情况肯定也会做出同样的事，不知道为什么硬要说不赞同。

阿扎尔顺着这个思路捋下来，觉得这次还处于前期的争吵很明显是自己在理，于是完全忘了刚刚的担惊受怕，笑嘻嘻地朝厨房喊了一句：“下次我还这么做。”

02.

然后。

深夜，在床上。

说着“下次我还这么做”的阿扎尔被德布劳内逼着改了口。

03.

但是即使改口，隔天早上故意赖在床上不肯起来的阿扎尔还是认为自己在这件事上没有做错，于是德布劳内替他准备的早餐也被他硬气地拒绝了。

“哦，艾登，你要开始减肥了么？”

德布劳内露出一副莫大欣慰的神情，双手毫不迟疑地把早餐收走，异常干脆地走出房间。关门的时候，他刻意留了条缝隙，没有忘记去观察阿扎尔的反应。

阿扎尔坐在床上，一会儿气鼓鼓地拉起被子蒙上自己，一会儿又露出个头怅然若失。

德布劳内就那样看了一会儿，手里被加热过的牛奶热气软绵绵地向上飘来，持续不断地冲进鼻尖，他觉得有什么东西正在心头甜得发腻，脸颊微红。

同样的牛奶刚刚不是喝过了么，并不是很甜，是烦人的家伙在他的心里跑来跑去，口袋里装的糖果四散一地，五颜六色，混合在一起，被心上滚烫的温度融化成甜份过量的热可可。

阿扎尔还在床上孩子气地翻来翻去，对于光线中露出的任何部位都毫无羞耻心，德布劳内猛地踢了一脚关上门，砰地一声，卧室里的人立刻反应过来刚刚他的举动全被其实没有离开的弗莱芒人看到了，凄惨地叫了起来。

德布劳内把背贴在门上不受控制地笑，没有发出任何声音，但这不代表他的开心有任何程度上的损失，最后，他不动声色地把早餐放在了离卧室门口不远的柜子上。

04.

听到汽车发动的声音，原本在床上硬撑着肚子空空的阿扎尔马上起身，牵扯到某些部位的酸痛，他小小地倒吸一口凉气，扶着腰准备去翻冰箱找吃的。

刚打开卧室的门，也许是闻到了弥漫在走道里属于牛奶的淡淡甜味，他的视线很快就寻到到了那顿被德布劳内“收走”的早餐。

到底还是不想饿着我，阿扎尔在心里嘀咕，脸上笑得颇有种胜利的小小得意，摇摇晃晃地走过去准备享受战利品，他的指尖碰到玻璃杯，牛奶还有些温热，面包松松软软。

05.

“所以，这是我调查了切尔西部分球员的结果，他们都对我这样的行为表示赞同。”阿扎尔举起手机，对德布劳内亮出了一条消息，德布劳内瞄了一眼，面色如常，也从口袋里掏出手机，“巧的是，曼城也有部分球员对我的观点表示赞同。”

当他们完全看清对方拿出所谓“赞同”的名单后，互相斥责起对方的“部分球员”完全是早早就被拉拢的人，并且随着对“双方是否真的对名单上的球员存在拉拢行为”这一疑问进行互相举证的阶段时，阿扎尔发现德布劳内开始对切尔西名单上的某些名字出示诸如拥抱、亲吻、摸头等一系列似乎只会增加他自己怒气的证据，随即摆手叫停。

生闷气的德布劳内已经足够难安抚了，再稍微加上一点点疑似吃醋的小情绪，阿扎尔鼓起一边的脸颊，撑着下巴，小心翼翼地去瞄对面抱着手臂的德布劳内，觉得自己是在应对一只即将炸毛的猫，说起猫，最需要Ciroc的时候，那个家伙偏偏不知道钻到哪里去了。

你倒是发挥一下你身为宠物的一大作用，出来安慰一下你的主人啊！

06.

“凯文，我觉得你遇到了这样的事，也会做出和我一样的举动的。”

最后，当阿扎尔觉得肚子开始饿了，而今天又正好是他自己准备晚餐的日子，认为是时候结束这场从一开始就一边倒——倒向自己的——争执轻咳两声，使出了压箱底的绝活。

我觉得你会这样做，他想，这样的开头，既重申了自己的主张，也变相地夸了德布劳内同样温柔，肯定应该不会再出错了吧，好了，就这样，该想今天的晚餐菜肴了。

当阿扎尔看到德布劳内对他的话正微微点头便笑了起来，刚准备开口要问对方晚餐准备吃什么，脸上的笑容还挂着呢，弗莱芒人就一盆冷水浇了下来。

“不过，我会做出同样的行为和我不赞同你做出这样的行为有什么矛盾么？”

“你就是在针对我！我不给你做晚饭了，你自己去吃快餐吧。”

德布劳内脸色凝重，似乎是因为现在两人之间剑拔弩张的氛围，可其实仅仅只是他真的不想错过来自对方的亲自下厨而已，不过他从不直言他喜欢这个，因为一旦被瓦隆人明白过来他对这个有多珍惜，“不给你做饭”绝对会成为对自己又一个百试不灵的任性威胁。

“他是想亲你么？还抱你抱的那么紧。”

只是又一次，和前文毫无逻辑地冒出一句话，德布劳内把理解他到底在想什么的重任再度交给了阿扎尔在这种事上总是习惯简单直接的大脑。

听到这句话的阿扎尔脑海里闪过了许多队友的画面，直到想起他们现在在讨论的主题后才定格在那位马尔默赛后冲向自己的热情球迷，忽然就扑哧一声笑了出来。

“所以，你只是讨厌这个咯？”

“是的，没错，我只是不想你这次送出球衣以后被越来越多的球迷冲进场内抱来抱去，所以你能别笑得那么——”

“哈哈哈，凯文，那我也要告诉你一个小秘密。”

阿扎尔举起手堵在了想要把话继续下去的德布劳内唇上，接着俯过身凑到他开始发红的耳边，小声地，慢悠悠地说：“你和吉鲁交换球衣的时候，我也小小地吃醋了。你怎么可以随随便便露出上半身，我里面可一直都有穿衣服的。”

德布劳内愣了愣，随后一把揽过阿扎尔把他的头按在自己怀里，好不让他看到自己突然控制不住越来越红的脸颊，他可没有觉得高兴，一点也没有，嘴上也要继续装作冷静。

“紧身衣的作用之一是可以紧绷肥肉。”

“求你闭嘴，凯文。”

#End


End file.
